edgeworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Aurora-1
"Aurora One will be the staging area for many new features coming soon to Edgeworld, such as colony exclusive troops such as the Bomba , new advanced buildings including Shield Generators, and many more!" -Kabam Aurora-1 was released on the 23rd January 2012 This allows you to create a 2nd base named Aurora-1. To create this colony you will need: Aurora-1 schematic which is required for its construction. The base is located in the frozen wastelands of Cerulea IV. There are currently two features only available with an Aurora-1 base, the Bomba combat unit and the Shield Generator, but Kabam have hinted at more features to be released in the future. Controversy Initially there was some criticism of the cost of Aurora-1, in that the cheapest platinum package you could purchase it with was the 400 Platinum which costs $50 USD. As this is the price of a full retail game, many people stated on the forums that this was much more than they were prepared to pay for an in-game item for a web based game. Details This Second Full base includes a new Warp Gate, initially only combat units manufactured/trained at Aurora-1 could be sent from Aurora-1 but now units can be transfered with the warp gate having a new Transfer option added. All research is still done from the main base, and your researched units types will be available in both bases. Resources can now be shared between the two base by clicking a Supply Depot and selecting Transfer Resources. Combat boosts, Troop Energizers , Combat Tactics etc. will apply only to the base where you used it, if you were at Aurora-1 it is only for Aurora-1 units and vice-versa. Kabam also informed that Aurora-1 is being used as a proving ground for new features. KIRA has a new look for Aurora-1! She’s the same A.I. you know and love, with an updated look for the harsh cold of Aurora-1. Build your colony to unlock this new version of KIRA! How to Get an Aurora-1 Schematic Here's what you need to do to get you Aurora-1 Colony started *Only attack the Maar bases that are PvE Faction bases, these are the ones you fight from the combat button (not bases found on on the map, they will not count) *You need to attack ones that are a 1/3 of your level e.g. (if you are level 1000 the lowest you can attack is level 350) when the battle ends it must NOT say Defender’s level too low, No Valuable items found. You won’t actually loot anything until you win the Aurora-1 Schematic *To get the Aurora-1 Schematic you need to attack exactly 377 bases and a victory is described as the destruction of the Command Center. : The only other options are: #Purchase one from the shop using platinum #Get really lucky on zoot’s loot. Completing this early in the game will make it easier and you can level up faster once you have it bescause you can produce twice as many troops and attack with another 2 warps gates. Category:Gameplay Category:Planet